beckinfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexa Murray
Alexa Murray Alexa Murray is the mother of Frankie Murray and also the manager of the local Swim Club in Beckinfield. She is one of the few residents of Beckinfield who has personally seen Starla in Hidden Star Lake. At one point she believed that Marta Marks was living in a locker room at the Swim Club, however when she attempted to install a survaliance camera she was stopped by a bright light that caused her to blackout until the following morning, at which point the MiB had shown up. Incidents at the Swim Club Soon after the MiB had turned up, Alexa put and add in the local paper searching for night security guard for the Swim Club, as the Survaliance camera she had bought had gone missing, this advert was answered by one of the MiB. On father's day she held a grill out at the Swim Club, for the residents of Beckinfield. she mentioned that some of the MiB were using the locker rooms to shower as they were living nearby at Hidden Star Lake. She also discovered Marta Marks living under the bleachers. During another entry into her video Diary, Alexa mentions the commotion taking place at Hidden Star Lake. The road to the lake has been blocked so you can no longer get there. The following day there was a power outage which caused Alexa to have to use back up generators to keep the Swim Club running. This coincided with the alarm system that had been previously installed all around the town, and left most buildings, except the library without any power. On the 23rd June Alexa and Frankie had a fright when they heard loud moans while getting the Swim Club ready for the day ahead. Alexa believes this was Starla. Following the earth tremor Alexa begins to notice the ammount of MiB by hidden Star Lake, and also the ammount of tent's covering the crescent. While later that week, durning Hot dog Friday, she is shocked when, after her hotdog is delivered, the meat mysteriously vanishes leaving her with just the bun. on July 11th Alexa discovers that items are missing from the Swim Club. This is soon traced to the source : the MiB she had hired as the night security guard. She fires him and again puts out an add for a night security guard. However until he is replaced, Alexa takes to staying at the swim club overnight. Alexa soon finds a new night security guard in the form of the red haired Peggy Sue, who is actually Paranormal Investigator Galexia Graves in disguise. Other Incidents Not long after this, an incident occured with her computer that caused it to glow green, at the same time she also hears a Primbobi War Chant, and asking for her sons assistance, is confused when he tells her that the toilet is also glowing green. Later on, while she and Frankie are having lunch at Leda Jo's Bar and Grill, they hear that Leda Jo is over at the basketball court counting the bulldozers. They join her just so they can see the size of the hole there actually is. Following the loud moans she and Frankie heard while opening the swim club, they both decided to take a trip up to Hidden Star Lake, however whilst on their way up there they are caught in the tremor that shakes most of Beckinfield, unfortunately their camera was destroyed in the incident. Soon after this she begins to recieve crank calls, and, taking matters into her own hands, decided to confront Mayor Aberdashy. Around this point as well, Both Alexa and Frankie both begin to feel drawn up to Destiny Crest, every Thursday at two PM, along with a lot of other townsfolk. Also she soon discovers an overnight transformation of a vacent house on her street, along with three triangles that have appeared infront of it. On July 15th Alexa becomes concerned about the people who are turning up at her front door carrying plates full of hot dogs. They all seem dazed and confused but Frankie states he will 'send them all back' which only confuses Alexa even more. The following thursday, yet again, Alexa and Frankie make their way up to Destiny crest, only to be caught in the traffic on Highway 99, which has built up due to the incident at the Beckinfield Little Theatre. following this Alexa, growing more concerned about the goings on at Hidden Star Lake, decides to go and see if she can discover just what is being constructed up there. She does see Rose Banter - apprantly commanding the MiB. Again, the following week, she and Frankie are once again Drawn upto Destiny Crest, however, because Mayor Aberdashy has turned the weekly happenings into a voting scheme, Alexa and the other resident's of Beckinfield decide to wear blindfolds. On 31st July alexa decides to once again take matters into her own hands, aand with Frankie at her side, they head down to Hidden Star Lake to reclaim their property. Videos Category:Onscreen characters